El inicio del Caos (SAINT SEIYA)
by yuki onna-tifa
Summary: La verdad de Aioros, la primera batalla... La verdad de los Dioses...


**EL INICIO**

En el cosmos infinito, el renacer de los dioses iniciaba; lo único que los hacía identificar de los mortales, era la dorada pluma del pavo real de Hera, clavada en el lugar en el que nacerían. Salvo la Dorada Athena, que cada 200 años por voluntad propia bajaba un día después del nacimiento del sol, revestida de su mismísima esencia, a dejar en los brazos de su patriarca el cuerpo del infante en el que crecería.

Era otro día en el santuario de Athena, nueve de los caballeros de oro, acudían a sus respectivas actividades, los dos restantes se encontraban a una reunión importante.

En la sala del patriarca, se encontraba el maestro y actual regente del santuario, Shion, antiguo caballero de Aries; en fila frente al anciano maestro, Saga de Géminis caballero de la tercera casa el más fiel a la Diosa Athena, el que más valor tenia entre los 11 caballeros de oro, el más respetado; y Aioros de Sagitario, caballero de la novena casa, igual de valiente y decidido, el más noble, sincero e inocente de los caballeros; aunque el patriarca estimaba a todos los santos, de estos dos el que se había ganado mas su cariño era el segundo.

 ** _-Los he llamado el día de hoy, por que como es bien sabido, debo nombrar a mi sucesor y futuro patriarca-_** Decía Shion con un serio pero amable tono de voz ** _\- no solo por el bien del santuario sino también por el bien de la misma diosa Athena, ustedes saben que la paz del mundo está en juego si algo llegara a pasarle._** \- La mirada firme y solemne llenaba sus palabras con un sentimiento de honor.

Ambos caballeros estaban de frente al patriarca, erguidos e imponentes como caballeros que eran, escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su maestro. Aioros con actitud serena, y Saga con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ambos unos chicos de apenas 15 años, pero tan fuertes y admirables que no había persona cercana al santuario que no inclinase su cabeza al verlos.

 ** _-Los conozco desde que ambos empezaron su entrenamiento como caballeros de oro, conozco sus aptitudes, sus fuerzas y sus Corazones-_** continuo recalcando la última palabra que había dicho.- ** _Es por eso que estoy completamente satisfecho y complacido con la elección que he hecho_** -El patriarca se acerco lentamente a los guerreros- **_Pero antes... una última lección; a pesar de la decisión que ya he tomado, ambos deben de saber que estoy orgulloso del bien que han hecho y espero en sus vidas que sigan como hombres de bien y por el camino correcto, ser caballero no solo es un estatus de poder, incluye responsabilidades enormes, en sus hombros descansa el poder del universo y es su deber emplearlo para defender a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo solos, mantener la paz en el mundo, y dar felicidad a los demás._** \- Continuaba el viejo caballero de Aries con un orgullo al pronunciar cada palabra.

Nuestros dos jóvenes caballeros, como jóvenes que eran, no podían esperar escuchar el anuncio, pero como sabían no podían demostrarlo por encontrarlo una falta de respeto, se sumían en las palabras de Patriarca.

Por fin el patriarca dijo:

 ** _-Saga, eres el mejor de los caballeros, pero como tal, considero que tu misión es la adecuada en el camino que estas, por tanto Aioros será mi sucesor en esta dura Campaña. Confió que ambos lo tomaran con la madurez necesaria…_** -Diciendo esto último se retiro dejando a los dos chicos en la gran sala.

Aioros no podía resistirlo, pues no esperaba terminar siendo el sucesor; sus piernas comenzaron a temblar un poco, si no hubiera sido por el domino que ejercía a su cuerpo se hubiese desmayado; trato de sonreír, pero recordó que Saga estaba de lado suyo, giro para verlo, pero su mirada se encontraba vacía, sin expresión ni emoción. Aioros sabía que Saga era el indicado para aquel puesto, y que el de Géminis había trabajado duro para demostrarle al maestro que valía la pena; más cuando Aioros trató de disculparse por el lio afortunado en el que se encontraba, Saga hablo por fin.

- ** _En hora buena, parece que lo has hecho mejor que yo_** \- pese que Saga trataba de ser amistoso, su voz tenía un leve tono de desdén; sin más, antes de que Aioros pudiera dedicar un "Gracias", Géminis salió de la habitación y se dirigió como alma que persigue el diablo a su sagrada casa.

Aioros, con algo de inquietud, se quedó unos segundos en la cámara patriarcal, solo para darle la espalda a sus miedos y regresar a sus obligaciones también.

En la casa de Géminis, Saga se encontraba dando vueltas furiosas y zancadas grandes, caminando de un lado a otro y removiendo su cabello en un gesto ansioso…

 ** _-¿Como pudo pasar?, yo merecía ese cargo… ¡LO MERECIA!-_** su grito colérico estremeció las paredes; su mano encontró una vasija, y al tratar de deshacerse de su furia, la destrozo en sus manos; la ira, el shock y la envidia ahogaron su mente, destrozando su razón. Terribles recuerdos, imágenes y palabras, solo eso existía, llevo sus manos a la cabeza, como queriendo mitigar una migraña, pero era tarde, pues su pasado lo había alcanzado.

 ** _-…Matemos a Athena, al patriarca, nadie lo sabrá, el control será nuestro, ¿no lo ves?…_**

 ** _-Estás loco, servimos a Athena, ¡POR ZEUS, KANON SOMOS CABALLEROS! , nosotros vivimos por ella, y moriríamos por ella. No eres digno de nada si piensas eso_** \- respondía Saga con vehemencia y claramente asustado de tal pensamiento.

 ** _-Iluso crees acaso que trascenderás en la historia siendo niñera de un bodoque, Saga, no seas necio, entiende-_** Decía Kanon en un tono suplicante a su hermano.

- ** _Lo único que entiendo Kanon, es que el poder ha corroído tu mente; que importa si no trascendemos en la historia, los caballeros no están para ser alabados por la gente, existimos para hacer el bien a los demás.-_** Decía al borde de la desesperación el mayor.

 ** _-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no estás a la sombra de nadie…-_** dijo en voz baja Kanon.

 ** _-¿Qué cosa has dicho?-_** pregunto Saga sorprendido.

 ** _-¡Nada, olvídalo ya!-_** Dijo Kanon un poco inquieto.

 ** _-Te he escuchado, anda dilo de una buena vez, "a la sombra de alguien" ¿Qué diablos te sucede? -_** Pregunto Saga un tanto asustado.

-¡ ** _te digo que lo olvides, idiota!-_** Kanon no podía disimular su enojo creciente, y su frustración al verse interrogado.

- ** _No lo dejare, dímelo ahora, empiezas a preocuparme-_** los ojos de Saga se transformaron por el miedo y la preocupación por su hermano, quizá no fueran afectivos, pero seguían siendo hermanos.

La preocupación, y el intenso interrogatorio, terminaron con el quicio del menor de los hermanos, y con toda la rabia contenida sujeto los brazos de su hermano empujándolo un par de metros.

 ** _-No me vengas con eso de que te preocupo, jamás ha pasado, ahí está el siempre benévolo Saga, ¡IMBECIL!-_** decía enojado Kanon mientras poco a poco una vena en su sien empezaba a saltar ** _\- No me vengas con esas, nunca te importe en lo más mínimo… siempre el primero, el mejor en los entrenamientos, te vanagloriabas delante del patriarca, y yo ¿que era?, solo tu inútil sombra, la que no podía hacer nada tan bien como tu_** -Kanon parecía cambiar, sus ojos se tornaron un poco rojos, y un escalofrió recorrió lentamente la espalda de Saga ** _-¡POR UNA VEZ DESEO SER MAS QUE TU, QUE SEA A MI EL QUE RESPETEN, AL QUE MIREN HACIA ARRIBA, Y JAMAS LO CONSEGUIRE CON ESE ESTUPIDO BEBE Y EL ANCIANO DECREPITO!-l_** a respiración de Kanon era rápida y su pecho subía y bajaba, los latidos de su corazón estallaban en sus oídos, su control estaba muerto ** _-TE MALDIJE DESDE EL DIA EN QUE TE DIERON A TI LA ARMADURA DE ORO, Y JAMAS TE PERDONARE POR ELLO-_** La mirada de Kanon estaba desencajada, el rostro de Saga permaneció impávido e inexpresivo; jamás imagino que su hermano se sintiera así, pero en este momento, su única familia se había transformado en un riesgo tremendo, tenía que hacer algo con él, aunque eso le partiera el alma.

De pronto…

 ** _-¡ANOTHER DIMENSION!-_** Kanon atacaba, Pero Saga aun con la mente abrumada logro contraatacar.

 ** _-¡GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!-_** neutralizando el ataque de Kanon, que sin duda intentaba desaparecer a Saga para cumplir sus propósitos; aquel despliegue de poder no era lo suficiente mente fuerte para matar a su hermano, pero si lo bastante, para lanzarlo al otro lado de la sagrada casa y dejarlo sin conocimiento.

Saga se acerco lentamente a su hermano, su rostro seguía sin vida y sin emoción; sin ningún esfuerzo colocando el peso de aquel inconsciente en su hombro, utilizo la velocidad luz para llegar a Cabo Sunión.

Aquel lugar, era una prisión, una celda en una cueva rocosa, en la costa del mar; se encontraba en la parte baja, a nivel de la marea, de modo que cada que esta subía, su prisionero se ahogaba irremediablemente. El Geminiano, no pretendía matar a su hermano, sabía que con su entrenamiento el sobreviviría, solo tenía la esperanza de que algún día se borraran esas extrañas cosas de la mente; muy en lo profundo de su ser, Saga sabía que no cambiaría, pero trataba de ignorarlo.

Estando dentro de la cueva, Kanon recupero la conciencia, y el horror que experimento al ver el plan de su hermano mayor, lo obligo a suplicar.

 ** _-Saga, no, no lo hagas por favor…-_** pese que a Saga le dolía tener que hacerlo, era su deber.

 ** _-Lo lamento tanto Kanon, no quería esto, pero es lo mejor-_** pronto el aspecto de Kanon cambio y dejo ver un rostro completamente distinto al suplicante.

 ** _-No importa lo mucho que te esfuerces, yo se que dentro de ti existe la misma maldad que ahora tengo yo, no importa cuánto trates de ocultarlo, no importa cuánto te esfuerces, pronto cederás a ella, somos hermanos, está en ambos, eres igual que yo, ¡EL PODER ES JUSTICIA!_** -Saga solo dio vuelta al escuchar esto y emprendió su camino de vuelta - ** _ESCUCHAME BIEN SAGA, TE MALDIGO MIL VECES POR TODO, Y JURO QUE ME VENGARE, ¡LO JURO!-_** Esto hizo girar al gran Géminis y en sus ojos por un breve momento Kanon vio un destello rojo...

Saga se levantó del piso, pues en ese leve trance el dolor lo había obligado a caer; sus ojos cambiaron de su azul al rojo sangre; su cabeza resonaba con una voz nueva, no eran los recuerdos de su hermano, era otra cosa, no venía de su cabeza… venia de su propio interior.

 ** _-No es justo, yo lo creo-_** decía una voz grave y profunda.

 ** _-¿Quién eres?-_** pregunto saga un tanto alarmado, la locura es la perdición de cualquier hombre.

 ** _-Eso no importa, lo verdaderamente importante, es que le han dado a ese inútil de Aioros un puesto que por derecho era tuyo._** -la voz lo dijo sin problemas, tal cual como era, tan solo la verdad.

 ** _-Eso a ti no te importa, he preguntado ¿quién eres?-_** Volvió a cuestionar Saga con más urgencia, y algo molesto de que le recalcaran de nuevo su fracaso.

 ** _-Soy el caos, dentro de ti, tengo muchos nombres, pero para ti soy Arles… Escucho tu corazón y vivo tus recuerdos… aquel día que te deshiciste de tu familia por deber, tu hermano grito la razón y concuerdo con él, ¿para qué servir con devoción a quien no te ha valorado?-_** Saga se quedó pensativo un rato recordando las palabras de su hermano, tenía razón… jamás lo valoraron por lo que hizo, la prueba había ocurrido con el nombramiento, el patriarca no lo había considerado.

En una mesa cerca de la ventana había una preciosa daga dorada; Arles volvió a hablar

- ** _Tómala, es poder, es una daga destinada a matar dioses tómala y reclama lo que es tuyo…_**

Con esto Saga quedo sumido en un pequeño trance, cogió la daga y la guardo en sus ropas. Invadido por esa extraña sensación de poder, se dirigió a los aposentos del patriarca; una vez ahí, entro sin que nadie le diera paso, hablando a la espalda del ex caballero sobresaltándolo, pues no había sentido su presencia, y ahora el patriarca presentía algo extraño en Saga.

 ** _-¿Cómo has podido entrar sin que te notara?-_** pregunto en tono serio el patriarca.

Ignorando la pregunta Saga, inquirió con una urgencia cortante.

 ** _-¿Por qué no me ha elegido a mi?-_** viendo el patriarca que Saga no estaba del todo bien, respondió fría y seriamente.

 ** _-He visto dentro de ti, hay maldad, no eres el mismo desde que Kanon no está, este es un trabajo duro y necesitas tener total control de ti, como veo ahora… no lo tienes-_**

Saga perdió por completo su psique, su cabello se torno blanco y sus ojos completamente rojos, estaba completamente a merced de Arles

 ** _-ESO NO ES VERDAD, ¡MALDITA, SEA LO MERECIA! TU NO ERES NADIE ANCIANO INFELIZ, ¡TUS AÑOS CONCLUYERON, DEL GRAN SHION DE ARIES NO QUEDA NADA, NADA!_** -Saga gritaba frenéticamente su voz había cambiado.

El patriarca instintivamente se echó hacia atrás, pese que el viejo maestro era hábil no pudo con la destreza de Saga, antes de que saga asestara un terrible golpe al corazón del patriarca, dijo:

 ** _-¡EL PODER ES JUSTICIA!-_** con aquel simple golpe, cayó muerto, el poderoso caballero de Athena, sobreviviente a la Guerra santa, había muerto.

Saga respiraba con dificultad y pesadamente, su cabello volvía cambiar de color y regresaba a la normalidad. Una vez en posesión de su cuerpo comprendió lo que había hecho, pero no había marcha atrás, nada podría arreglar lo que sus manos acababan de manchar.

Arles volvió a hablar.

 _ **-Bien hecho muchacho, ahora eres libre de reclamar lo que es tuyo-**_ con un poco mas de tranquilidad, Arles tomo de nuevo el cuerpo del chico, se deshizo del antiguo caballero, y vistiéndose con la túnica, de un puesto que jamás sería suyo por ningún derecho.


End file.
